


Its for Charity

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Teresa doesnt want to get up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about Lisbon not wanting to get up in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its for Charity

The sun shined slightly through the curtains and Jane was now wide awake

He took the opportunity to turn off the alarm clock before it went off and he turned to wake up Lisbon.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey.." Jane sang making Teresa sigh and put the pillow tightly over her head..

"Come on we're gonna be late.." Jane pleaded

"No! I dont wanna get up.." Lisbon pouted like a five year old child

Jane sighed in frustration "Imma tickle you.."

"Imma punch you in the face.." Lisbon retorted back sleepily..

Then Jane got an idea..

He went back into the kitchen and got a pan of cold water..

He filled it with ice

Jane sneaked back into the room and poured the bucket of ice water on Lisbon

She yelped and jumped out of bed..

"Jane what the hell???" 

Jane had a frown on his face "What..It's for charity.."

"I hate you.." Lisbon said 

Jane smiled "Love you too..Teresa"


End file.
